


Dress Up

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that night at the hotel, Aoba has been wondering about this one thing: does Noiz really have a thing for bunnies? Well there’s only one way to find out, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

 

Aoba stares at the screen as he swallows nervously. Okay, so it was something that he’s joked about in the past but really? Can he actually buy the damn costume and wear it to bed for Noiz?

“What are you looking at?” Noiz asks as he comes into the house. Crap, it’s dinnertime already and Aoba has been too preoccupied with the idea to think about preparing dinner. Pizza it is, then.

“Nothing,” he shuts down the website on his Coil in a hurry. He goes up to Noiz and stands on his tiptoes to kiss the blonde. “How was work?”

“Same old, same old. How’s your German lessons coming along?”

Aoba shrugs. “The instructor says that I have a natural knack for languages. It’s going well.”

“Good. My parents have been wanting to see you for a while and I can’t have you looking like a fool now, can I?” Noiz says as he runs his hand through Aoba’s hair gently.

“Shut up,” Aoba retorts, relaxing into Noiz’s touch. “I forgot about dinner so can we order in or something?”

“Nah, I’m in a mood to go out. Wear that suit I bought you so I can take you somewhere fancy.”

“Fine,” Aoba sighs. “Sometimes I feel like you just like to see me dress up.”

Noiz licks his upper lip in a deliberate way. “Maybe I do.”

Aoba feels his cheeks heat up and hurries into their bedroom. In the giant closet, there are a few suits hanging in Aoba’s corner of the closet. He picks out the dark blue one and redresses quickly.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Dinner was lovely and when they got home, of course they had ‘dessert’. Noiz is as much of a horny teenager as always so it takes a few rounds to tire him out completely. When Noiz falls asleep, Aoba pulls up the website again and after taking a deep breath, clicks purchase on the white and pink bunny costume. Hopefully, the package will come during a weekday so Aoba can stash it away somewhere safe.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In a week’s time, the dreaded package comes. The delivery man gives him a knowing look and Aoba nearly messes up his signature. Then, he opens up the box and looks at the contents inside. The costume came with a headband with white and pink bunny ears attached to it, a frilly thong with a fluffy white bunny tail on the back, fishnet tights, and for some reason, high heels. Aoba doesn’t remember buying that but he figures it was something the company had in overstock.

He puts everything back in the box and puts it in the storage room away from all the computer stuff so that Noiz can never find it even by accident.

That night, when Noiz comes home, Aoba greets him with a kiss and a proper Japanese meal. They talk about a lot of things and Aoba manages to act all normal.

He just has to make it until Noiz’s birthday.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Aoba shouts as soon as Noiz opens his eyes. He has today off and Aoba isn’t wearing the costume yet. He’s got the whole day planned out, though. First, it will be breakfast in bed (probably followed by sex because being twenty hasn’t changed his libido at all) and then a nice lunch out at Noiz’s favourite restaurant topped off by a romantic candlelit dinner. Aoba figures that he’ll change into the damn costume after the dinner or something like that.

“You’re too loud,” Noiz complains, but accepts the kiss happily either way. Aoba places the tray of pancakes and other breakfast food on Noiz’s lap and feed it to him. The morning is spent with them just lazing around after sex until it’s time to get ready for the lunch. Lunch, again, goes by smoothly. Ever since they had escaped Platinum Jail, Noiz had been trying foods other than pizza and it seems that he likes Italian food in general.

Later at night, Aoba struggles to make the lobster as per instructions on the internet and somehow ends up with a cooked lobster that is edible although it may not look it. Noiz looks extremely doubtful but eats it anyway.

“Is this it?” Noiz asks as they share a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Monkey. Aoba nearly chokes on his next bite of ice cream.

“No, erm, I need you to stay here while I go and change.”

Noiz smirks. “Something special for my twentieth, eh?”

Aoba blushes brightly. “Shut up!” Flustered, he gets up and rushes into the bedroom.

The thong doesn’t feel weird on him, and the headband is on the tight side but it’s nothing he can’t handle. He decides to forego the fishnet and heels because this feels ridiculous as is already.

“You coming out or not?” Noiz asks from the door.

“Uh, you can come in?” Aoba braces himself for the worst.

Noiz walks in through the door and actually freezes. He does a through once-over and seems to be speechless.

“All for my birthday?” he smirks, regaining his composure. He strides forward and grabs at Aoba’s butt, playing with the fluffy tail.

“I—I thought you might appreciate it,” Aoba mumbles, face and neck going red.

“Very cute, I love it,” Noiz comments, kissing him on the tip of the bunny ear.

“You l-like it?”

“Of course,” Noiz pushes Aoba back to the bed. “A lot.”

He starts to lick at Aoba’s nipples, which were hard to begin with from the slight coolness. Aoba lets out a loud moan when Noiz encloses his lips around one bud and sucks on it hard.

No

“No-Noiz!” Aoba gasps.

“Feeling good?” Noiz grabs at the front of Aoba’s thong, which is swelling rapidly with Aoba’s erection.

“Mm hmm,” Aoba moans. He takes Noiz by surprise as he flips them over and starts undoing Noiz’s trousers. The then takes them off along with his shirt and underwear. He seats himself on Noiz’s lap and then grinds their cocks together, his still encased in the damn thong.

They continue on like that for a bit until Noiz flips them over again and then reaches in to the nightstand for lube. He then slathers his fingers with is and slides Aoba’s thong down partway before pushing in with one finger.

Thanks to the romping they did earlier in the morning, Aoba is a bit loosened up already. So Noiz doesn’t hesitate to slip in another finger in a minute. The slow build-up feels like torture to Aoba and he squirms in discomfort as his cock throbs with want and need.

“You are so eager,” Noiz taunts, fingertips jamming into Aoba’s prostate.

“Haa, don’t be a brat,” Aoba pants out, eyes squeezing shut with pleasure.

“Okay then.”

Noiz abruptly pulls his fingers out and then pours some of the lube onto his dick. Aoba bites at his lips in anticipation as Noiz presses lightly at his entrance with the head of his dick.

“Don’t be a tease, dammit!” he complains.

The blonde smirks. “But it’s my birthday, Aoba. I can do anything wanna.”

With that said, he plunges inside of Aoba in one smooth thrust. The thong is still pushed to the side and Noiz pinches at the fluffy tail. “I can’t believe you actually went and bought this stuff.”

Aoba tries to even out his breathing before he replies: “Thought it’d be fun.”

Noiz circles his hips, making loud moans erupt from Aoba’s throat. “Sure is.”

“Brat,” Aoba moans because, of course, Noiz chooses that precise moment to pull out nearly all the day and then slam back inside.

Noiz is loving the costume, as clearly demonstrated by the elated look on his face and that he is constantly playing with the bunny ears and the tail. He bends down to nip at Aoba’s nipples again and Aoba cries out at the pleasurable pain of it.

It feels like time drags on as they make love, their bodies melding into one another as they are wrapped up in each other and in rapture. When Aoba finally comes, he clings to Noiz with his arms and legs, fingertips digging into Noiz’s broad back. Noiz follows soon after.

After a quick shower (and a round two in the said shower) then plop down on the bed and Noiz strokes Aoba’s hair lovingly.

“So that was fun,” Noiz smirks. Aoba is about to protest when Noiz kisses him sweetly for a long moment. “Does this mean that you’re open to role playing as well?”

Aoba splutters, unable to answer straight off. “Shut up you perverted brat! This was a one-time thing for your birthday. Sheesh, can’t I dress up once for my boyfriend?”

Noiz chuckles. “I’ll convince you somehow. I love you, Aoba.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
